


Soulmates

by HeroSkatman



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmates, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroSkatman/pseuds/HeroSkatman
Summary: Sometimes it takes a while to meet your soulmate, but it always comes.Hope you like it ~





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazywriter7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazywriter7/gifts).




End file.
